Together, Forever
by sae9123
Summary: There were two things she was absolutely sure about at that moment...that she Andy McNally was pregnant and it was Sam Swarek's baby. McSwarek.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Let me start by saying, this will strictly be a Sam/Andy story. Go easy on me just because this will be my first multi-chapter FF for Rookie Blue. I know this chapter is short, but it's just the begining. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Andy was sitting on the floor of her bathroom, waiting. Tears were shimmering in her eyes, on the brink of falling. How could this happen? How was she going to explain this one? It was one time, and after that they had decided to take things slow. Their relationship was getting better, but now if this was essentially true where that will leave them?<p>

They were nowhere near ready for this. Or at least she doesn't think they are. She was just worried about his response. What will he say? Will he be angry at her? Is she going to be alone? But then he may possibly also be accepting.

It's been almost three months since Sam and Andy had gotten together. He's been wonderful to her. Treats her right, and makes her so blissful. He always tells her he loves her, and how no matter what happens he'd constantly be there for her. She wondered…would this count? Her heart was going both ways.

Either he was going to be delighted with the whole idea or be beyond pissed. The Sam she knew though would be pleased, because he'd told her how he pictured their future together. Spending forever with her, and having kids with her. At the consideration of that, she smiled and her heart fluttered.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Her head snapped up at the sound of that. It was time. Time to know if all this was actually happening. She got up and went over to the bathroom counter, then picked up the small object which determined what turn her life was taking. Her eyes kept trying to adjust to those words. Her brain kept trying to process the words to make some sense of it.

There were two things she was absolutely sure about at that moment that she Andy McNally was pregnant with Sam Swarek's baby…

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Remember critics are welcome. Reviews are appreciated :)<strong>

**-Salem**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! A big thank you for everyone that reviewed, alerted, and favored. They made me smile. I hope that this chapter will get the same feedback as the last one. Thanks again, and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Andy walked into work the next day feeling nauseas. The instant she saw him her heart started hammering in her chest, a blush rose to her cheeks, and she felt even more sick if that was even possible. Oh, the glory of morning sickness.<p>

"Babe, I called you last night. You okay?" he asked.

She couldn't help but smile. "I'm great, good, perfect, never better." She tried her best to not look panicky, but her voice and words betrayed her more than her face. He knew that when she rambled, that something was up.

He took her by the hand and led her over to an empty interrogation room. Now she was really starting to get freaked out. And when Andy McNally freaks out she just starts blurting things out without thinking. Those things being, things she kept bottled up inside her.

"Andy, I'm not buying it. C'mon you know you can tell me anything," he explained.

"Uh, we'll talk later. I have to go change, so I'll meet you in parade," she said. She then pecked him on the lips, and practically ran out of the interrogation room and into the lockers.

After changing, she was about to leave when she felt all the food she had ate in the morning rise up to her throat. She rushing over to one of the bathrooms and threw up what she had in her.

"Andy, you're going to be late for parade," she heard Sam's voice say from outside of the locked bathroom.

"Just a –"but she wasn't able to finish her sentence, because she started convulsing again. Sam heard that and knocked on her stall.

"Andy, babe, are you sick? Maybe I should tell Best that you aren't feeling too good…" he strolled off. After her continues convulsion she spit, flushed the toilet and opened her bathroom stall door.

Before she knew it Sam had cupped her face in his hands. "Sam, I'm fine. It was probably just something I ate this morning," she lied.

"But…" he tried to reason.

"No, I'm good. It'll probably go away in a few hours," another lie. This was something that was not going to go away. There was a baby growing inside her, and that defiantly was not something that went away.

"If I see you get sick though, I'm taking you home," he warned.

"I'm fine!" she told him with frustration evident in her voice. She knew she was being mean to him, even though he didn't deserve it.

"We'll talk about this later. We have to get to parade." His face was hiding all his emotions but his eyes told her everything. She had hurt him, when all he was trying to do was watch out for her. They both said nothing as they made their way over to parade.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Swarek and McNally," Frank said to the two as they took a seat in parade. Traci nudged her and gave her a look that said, "You're going to tell me everything later." Sure Traci knew that she and Sam were together, but she was still blank on the fact that her best friend was pregnant.

Of course when she tells her or Sam about the whole thing, they're going to think she kept this from them for a long time. But that wasn't it though. When she and Sam actually had the best night of their lives, Andy had already had the gift of Mother Nature for that month. The next month, she noticed that it didn't come, but she just assured herself that it was probably the stress. Now though, everything was pretty clear to her.

"…McNally," Frank finished. She had no idea what he was talking about. She also had no idea that parade was over, until people started getting up. But she just sat there, looking like an idiot.

"Andy…Frank wants us to meet him in his office," Sam said. He was starting to get mixed feelings from Andy ever since that morning, and it made him crazy. She looked sick, but she told him she was fine. When he tells her if she's going to still feel sick he's going to take her home, she practically yells at him. What was going on with her? Maybe she's PMSing, he thought.

"Oh he did? I didn't hear him…" she answered still a bit out of it.

"Yeah, well we should go then."

"Sam, Andy, take a seat," Frank motioned to two front seats in front of him. Leaning on the table was Boyd.

"At 7:00 next week on Tuesday there's going to be a major drug dealing going on somewhere near the Mermaid Lounge. You two should be familiar with it, because after all you two are the one who made that big bust. You might be wondering why they're doing it near the same place as before. Well they seem to think that since the police caught dealers there last time, they're not going to check anymore.

"But we've had one of our UC cops inform us about this bust, and we need you two to go there and find the main source of whom and where the drugs are coming from and bust them. I know it's a short notice, but we just got informed now.

"We thought that you two would be the best at the job. But it's your decision, if you either are up to it or not. I need an answer right here, right now," Frank said sincerely.

What was Andy supposed to do? Pregnant officers were not allowed to do UC jobs, let alone patrol the streets. But Sam didn't know about the pregnancy, and there was no way that she was going to tell him in here, out of all places. She couldn't let him go in there alone, knowing that at any moment it could turn bad. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear Sam say that he was in.

Knowing that this was a horrible idea, and knowing that it was against the rules, Andy McNally agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Remember critics are welcome &amp; reviews are appriciated. :)<strong>

**-Salem**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! I was once overwhelmed with the reviews, so a big thank you to everyone who took their time to do that. Hopefully this chapter is also pleasing and will get good feedbacks like the other two. Enjoy :)**

* * *

>What was she going to do? She was putting her baby and herself in the radar of danger, but she also had to help out Sam. If she tells Sam now though he is for sure going to make sure she doesn't go, and probably be unfocused during the whole operation. What was—Traci! She needed Traci.<p><p>

She remembered Traci saying something about changing out and going to the Penny for the night. So, Andy made her way over to the locker rooms feeling a bit positive. Traci was good at this stuff, taking into account that she had been pregnant, and went through the whole, 'how to tell my man' thing.

"Hey Traci!" Andy said a bit overjoyed.

Traci saw her best friend by the doorway. Andy has been a bit isolated these past few days. Not only that, she's been rushing to the bathroom all the time, always brushing her teeth, and avoiding Sam as much as she could. So, she put all those things together and came up with the supposition—Andy is pregnant.

"Hey, what's up?" Traci said to Andy whilst putting on her shoes.

"I just wanted to talk to you, well not here, but I wanted to talk. Maybe at my place, I don't know. Anywhere you prefer is okay too. But if you're too busy or anything that's fine because I know you said you were going—"Andy was trailing on, she had been doing that a lot these past few days.

"Hey, slow down. You're talking like Leo, but I can at least understand some of what he's saying." Traci chuckled.

"I really need to talk to you." Andy's eyes were starting to brim with tears. Traci noticed this and quickly went over to her hormonal friend.

"Sure, I'm here for you. Where do you want to go?"

"My place," she answered, some of the tears making their way down her face.

* * *

>Sam was in his house when his phone started ringing. He went over to see who it was: <em>Andy. <em>The name brought a smile to his lips and his heart started pumping. He wondered if that was going to happen all the time.

"Hey babe," he answered.

Then he waited for a reply, but none came. After about a minute of saying 'hello' he was about ready to hang up when he heard Traci's voice on the other line saying, "Okay, sweetie spill." Sam knew that it was rude to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it.

Andy has been avoiding him and maybe just maybe he might find out why, because it sounded like their little girl talk. After all, that's what you do at those things right? Tell your best friend things and other girl stuff. So, he sat down and waited for Andy's reply.

_Andy: I've been avoiding Sam and I know that you've noticed because I've been avoiding you too._

_Traci: Yeah, I was starting to wonder if I did anything wrong. Maybe I hurt you in some way without knowing it._

_Andy: No! You did nothing wrong Trace, it's all me. And I know when I tell you why I'm avoiding you might be mad at me for not telling you right away, but it's not your reaction that I'm worried about...it's Sam's._

_Traci: Okay, Andy you know you can tell me anything._

_Andy: I made a mistake. This morning Frank asked Sam and I to do this undercover drug bust. He wanted the decision right away. But you know there are rules, like who can't be involved in UC's..._

_Traci: Andy, there is only one rule to about who can't be involved in UC's and that's people who are pregnant._

_Andy: Well, what if I said I broke that rule today?_

_Traci: If you broke that rule that would make you...pregnant. _

_Andy: ..._

_Traci: I knew it! I knew it, I'm so right. I'm right, right? Because there's really no other thing that makes sense at the moment._

_Andy: You're...right. _

_Traci: I'm guessing you haven't told Sam. Oh and there's no way that you're going to do that UC, but you have to tell about all this to Sam._

_Andy: I know I do, it's just I don't know how. What if he won't want to be with me anymore?_

_Traci: You're kidding, right? Sam's in love with you and he has been ever since you busted him. I think he's going to be thrilled but unhappy of not telling him, yet. _

_Andy: If I tell him now though, he won't let me do the UC. _

Like hell, he wouldn't let her do the UC. She was planning on going UC being pregnant and possibly putting herself and their child at risk. Most of all she didn't even tell him. What hurt him the most was that, she didn't even tell him? He closed his phone, because he couldn't listen to the conversation anymore. Then he grabbed his jacket, making his way over to his car. After starting the car, he started to drive away.

Did she really think that little of him that she thought he would leave her? Thought after thought Sam finally left his train of thoughts at the back of his head when he reached her apartment parking lot. He then got out of his car, and started to walk to the lobby of her building.

* * *

>Andy was so relieved she had told Traci, but still felt guilty for not telling Sam.<p><p>

"Thanks, Traci. You sure you don't want to spend the night?" Andy asked as Traci started to collect her things.

"Yeah, Jerry is going to be coming over and no problem. I'm always here for you, and that little guy inside there." Andy walked her best friend to the door. They shared a quick goodbye and Andy started to pick up the Traci's wine glass.

After about a minute her buzzer cracked alive and she heard his angry, yet soft voice, "Andy, it's me. I think we need to talk..."

* * *

><strong>Good? Bad? Remember critics are welcome and reviews are appreciated. <strong>

**-Salem**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! You guys are amazing! Your reviews have made me smile so much, and you don't know how much that means. I honestly hope that this will meet everyone's expectations for this part of the story and hopefully it gets good feedbacks like the other three_. _This chapter is fluffy and_ it may seem like the drama is over for our favorite couple, but things are just starting._ Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Andy went over to the buzzer and answered, "Heeeeeey, Sam. What did you want to talk about, hmm?"<p>

"Andy, let me in I'm your boyfriend, not a stranger," Sam said with clear frustration in his voice, she believed he was probably pinching the bridge of his nose. To be honest she didn't want to see him, but if she didn't she'd have to tell him a reason as to why. So, she just buzzed him in.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, there was the knock that she was expecting. She opened the door, and welcomed him in. Then he just crossed his arms in front of his chest and stood there. He didn't give her a kiss nor did he say anything and this made the hormonal side of Andy come out.<p>

Tears started to burn her eyes as she said, "So, you-you don't even give me a kiss anymore?" Sam was at lost for words. Okay, she really must be pregnant, he thought. Not wanting to upset her anymore, Sam leaned in to give her a kiss but she backed away.

As calmly as he could he said, "Alright, how about we just take a seat and talk?" He noticed that she was hesitant at first, but then she went to the far side of the couch and sat. They were both waiting one of them to break the silence.

Looking at her expression, he defiantly knew she wasn't going to say anything so he started, "Is there anything you want to tell me?" The first thing that came to Andy's mind was, 'Oh no! He knows.'

But she just answered, "Uh, what do you mean?" Her eyes were looking at anywhere but him. The thing is—Andy was a horrible lair or actor.

Sam's frustration was building up and it just bolted out of him, "The phone Andy! You called me when you were having you freaking girl conversation with Traci, and I could hear every single word of it! And you were planning on going under cover! Were you even planning on telling me?" He was breathing heavily, but cooling down a bit. Then he looked at her—actually looked at her.

Her hair was in a messy bun and her eyes had tears dripping out of them, and lastly he noticed the bags under her eyes. Out of all that, it was the tears that bothered him. They were dripping so much, and he felt guilty because it was his fault that she was crying. But then she looked at him straight in the eyes, and what he saw in hers was fire.

"So what, huh? I was having that talk with Traci because I wanted to tell you and I didn't know how! I was planning to go undercover because I didn't want you to do it alone. And I don't know why you had to find out that way, but you did! This is harder for me than it is for you!" By the time she finished, she was standing up.

Her words finally started to sink in for Sam. She was talking to Traci so she could know how to tell him and she wanted to go undercover so he wouldn't be alone. But since he was too stupid to figure that out by himself, he came here and screamed at her. Sam stood up as well, and went to stand right in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I had not right to come and yell at you-"

"No. Just stop, Sam. Listen, I'm the one that's supposed to be sorry here. I'm the one who avoided you. I'm the one who didn't tell you. I'm the one who was putting me and our baby in danger, and I'm sorry. And I get it if you're going to leave me, its okay," she finished.

"Ugh, Andy! What is it going to take for you to know that I'll never leave you? It was already hard getting you, and you think I'd give you and this little thing up?" he asked whilst putting one of his large hands on her little bump.

"See you are making me cry now-" after wiping the tears that started to brim her eyes she continued, "-you sure you want to be stuck with emotional me and this little guy here?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"No."

His hands were around her waist and resting on her belly. But Andy's bad luck had to drop by, when she felt everything she ate rise up to her throat. She quickly got out of his grasp, leaving him confused. Once he saw her rush to the bathroom with one hand over her mouth he understood, and he rushed after her.

He saw her lean over the toilet, whilst trying to hold her hair but it was hard, especially because she was getting violently sick. So, he held her smooth black hair as she threw up. He truly felt for her, but there was nothing that he could do other than say, 'it's okay' or 'it's almost over.'

"Ewe, I need my brush," she said wiping her mouth and flushing the toilet. It was then when Sam realized he didn't even know how far along she was.

"Andy, how far along are you?"

With her mouth full of tooth paste and she answered the best she could, "I'malmostthreemonths."

After she finished brushing and rinsing he walked her back to the living room and they both sat down. He handed her the afghan that was next to him, and covered her body with it. She whispered him a quick thanks and snuggled to his side.

"So, you're not mad?"

"No, I'm not. Sure it happened a bit earlier than I had planned, but it happened and I accept it. You know that I love you. You know that I'm ready to marry you. It's just that I don't want to jump into the whole thing all at once, but you already know how I feel."

"Geez, Sam. I thought I was supposed to be the mushy and emotional one."

He laughed and said, "That was me telling you how I felt. But just wait and see how emotional you'll be later on. When I went to visit Sarah when she was pregnant and I had to leave...she'd act like I was leaving forever. She'd cry one second, and the other you'll find her laughing. This is going to be one long 7 months."

"Hey, that isn't funny!" she slapped his arm that was around her lightly.

"You know what I thought when you were avoiding me?" he asked with a smile plastered onto his face because of that thought.

"What?"

"That you were PMSing," then he busted out laughing and she joined him too. Another thought right then occurred to him. "Andy, we have to tell Frank." After saying that he heard a loud groan from his pregnant girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Remember critics are welcome and reviews are appreciated. :)<strong>

**-Salem**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there! I'm so happy right now because of your awesome reviews. They're very supportive and inspire me to update faster, because I actually know someone is out there willing to read my story. You guys are amazing, and just please keep it up. I'm hoping again this chapter gets good feedbacks like the others. Anyways, enjoy :)**

* * *

>They both had slept on the couch that night. Neither one had wanted to ruin that special moment nor the special position. But morning came and they both knew what the plan was for today- tell Frank and his and her friends.<p><p>

"Ooo, you don't know how much I want a coffee right now. This little guy better know, how much I'm giving up for him," Andy said jokingly to Sam. Of course she had wanted coffee that morning, but it was not good for the baby, so she would not drink it. Sure it drove her insane, but what can you do. She'd tried decaf already and it tasted...let's just say it didn't turn out pretty.

Sam decided to tease her a bit, "Ha! No coffee for seven months." Andy turned around and gave him the best glare that she had. Then she said threateningly, "Yeah tease me all you want. But I'm going to be the one laughing when karma gets you back." That actually seemed to shut him up.

"Okay, I won't tease and you won't threaten. As much as I would love to stay here with you, our work awaits."

"Ugh, why'd you have to remind me?

* * *

>Frank Best already knew that they were a couple. There were no rules against it whatsoever, because she was no longer his rookie. Once parade was over and Frank had gone back to his office, Sam and Andy decided it was best to do it now. When they reached the door Andy panicked, "Uh, how about we do this later. You know there's a lot of paper work, and-"<p><p>

"No. You are most defiantly not going back. It'll be okay." She didn't say anything after what he had said. He was right; it was time to get this off her shoulders. Again, panic washed over her when Frank motioned for them to enter.

"Sam, Andy take a seat. What can I do for you?" he asked.

Sam and Andy both looked at each other, both talking with their eyes and saying, 'you go first.' So, Andy sucked it up and said, "Uh...well you see we-we can't do the uh...undercover." She whispered the last part, but Frank must have heard it because his head snapped up so fast.

"Exactly why can't you do the undercover?" Frank asked looking very upset and that put Andy on edge. It made her teary-eyed, and made her throat close up. Sam noticed this and thought it was best if he just said it.

"Frank, we just found out that Andy is, pregnant," Sam finally dropped the bomb. At the words Frank's face softened and he turned to look at the emotional Andy.

"Oh wow! Well, I wish you would have told me before you agreed for the UC but, they have back up set already. Anyways, Andy this mean that you can't do patrolling, so that leaves you with desk duty, and interrogation-" Andy cut him off saying, "What? I can't do that for seven months. I want to go out on the streets."

"I'm sorry, it's too dangerous. The stress and danger out there can possibly make you have a miscarriage," Frank warned. When Andy heard that she decided it was best if she shut her mouth. It might be boring working desk duty and interrogating people, but she had to think about the baby. She was angry and poignant because she wouldn't see Sam as often.

"You'll have to take a maternal leave when the doctor tells you to do so. Since Sam is the father, he will also be able to take paternal leave. I'm happy for both of you. I can't believe there's going to be a McSwarek baby-" he stopped in mid sentence when he realized what he was saying.

"McSwarek? You're kidding right?" Andy asked bewildered. She could not believe people in the division already had these names for them. Geez, don't these people have lives?

"Uh, no it was just something people came up with. It's just really catchy. Anyways, if you need some time off, you just let me know. Now you are on desk duty starting from today. Swarek, I'll find someone to ride with you. I guess we are done here. Thank you for letting me know."

* * *

>It was the end of shift for both Andy and Sam. They had told Frank, and it had actually been so simple. Now, they had to tell her friends and his as well. And they knew where everyone would be at this time—the Penny—other than for Noelle who was on a date with Frank.<p><p>

Right when Andy entered the bar, she was welcomed with the smell of alcohol. She had been nauseas to it ever since she had gotten pregnant, and could not bear to be near it. But she had no choice right now so she manned up and walked over to her friends with Sam.

"Hey Andy, you've finally come to the Penny!" Dov exclaimed loudly, caused some people to look at them.

A very annoyed Gail roared back at him saying, "Could you be anymore louder?" While Gail and Dov bickered, and Chirs drowned himself in his beer, Traci got out of her seat and went to Andy and Sam.

"So I take it you know, Sam?"

"Yes, I do. It was a very interesting conversation you two had," Sam smirked. A very confused looking Traci looked to Andy for some type of explanation as to how he knew that. All Andy said was, "Butt dialed." A look of understanding crossed Traci's face.

"You've told Best?"

Andy gave a nod and added, "Yeah, he took it pretty well. We came here to tell the others."

"I'm so happy for you, you know?" Traci said.

"I'd be surprised if you weren't. Oh and by the way, do you know anything about us being called _McSwarek?_"

A guilty-faced Traci answered, "I might. But enough of that, you have to tell them before they leave."

"We're not done here but you're right. C'mon Sam."

Sam and she turned back to the rookie table and Andy apprehensively said, "Guys, we have something to tell you..."

"Okay," each of them said.

"Uh, I'm pregnant." She expected them to be wide-eyed and surprised but instead Gail's hands slapped the table, went in Dov face and said, "Ha! I was right. Give me my money." A very miserable Dov counted a hundred and passed them onto Gail's hands. Chirs came up to Andy and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Congrats Andy, you'll be a good mom. So will you Swarek." Andy gave him a thank you nod.

"You just told me I'd be a good mom," Sam said very amused.

"Uh, I meant to add father to that," Chris blushed and looked away. Next came up Gail and Dov, both giving her hugs and a big congrats. Then they started betting if it was either going to be a girl or a boy, typical Gail and Dov.

* * *

>Sam had walked her over to the training officers table. Andy wasn't this nervous when she told her own friends, but that was the difference. These were Sam's friends and their opinions mattered.<p><p>

"Sammy! Andy! Want a shot?" Ollie asked.

"No, we'll pass. We came over to tell you two some news," Sam said excitedly. Oliver and Jerry just sat there and waited for the news.

"Andy is pregnant," he broke. Jerry who was in middle of his drink chocked, and earned a hard back slap from a not surprised Oliver.

"It's about time you two told people. McNally's mood swings were unbearable when I gave her paper work to do," Oliver admitted. Andy was surprised that he knew. He seemed to have read her face and so answered, "I've got a wife and we've had two kids. I think I'm very aware of how a pregnant woman would act," he pointed.

Jerry was still shocked but managed to find his voice, "So, you go together and now he has you knocked up. That's my boy. Congrats!" He got up and gave Sam a big manly hug. He then came to Andy and opened his arms. She would have loved to hug him, but she turned around and ran to the bathroom. Far away she could hear Jerry say jokingly, "You could have just said no, you hurt my feelings."

The voices disappeared when she reached the bathrooms and entered one. When she was done she stood up straight and started breathing heavily. Her phone beeped right that second and she took it out from her back pocket to see who it was- Sam. It said: _Sorry babe. They said I couldn't go in. U okay?_

She was about to reply but dropped the phone in the toilet when she heard a voice she thought she's never hear again.

* * *

><strong>Good? Bad? Any guesses on whom that might be? Remember critics are welcome and reviews are appreciated. <strong>

**-Salem**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there! I just don't know how to thank you enough for the reviews. They were all amazing, and I hope you keep them up. I enjoyed writing this chapter, I'm not sure why. I hope that you guys like it and that it gets good feedbacks. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Andy knew there was no point in trying to get the phone out, so she just left it there. There was no way though she was going out of this bathroom, even if it was the end of the world. There was no way she was coming face to face, with the woman who left her fourteen years ago. There was just no way.<p>

"Andrea, I know that you are in there," the voice said leniently. How could she come here and act like nothing happened. Andy's rage reached its scorching point, and she came out of her stall. Standing before her was the same except older looking woman who left her fourteen years ago.

"What do you want?" Andy spat unsympathetically. Her mother looked a bit taken back. Andy locked her jaw and tried to focus on not weeping. She was not going to give her mother the satisfaction of seeing her shed tears. She had done an adequate amount of that when she was fourteen and alone.

"Andrea. Oh my Andrea, you grew up to be such a beautiful woman. And oh what have we here-"her mother said when her eyes landed on the small bump, she then met her daughters eyes and continued, "-you're pregnant."

"What do you want?" she asked again.

"Let's not be harsh here. I love y-"

"Bullshit! Do not kid around with me, and give me that crap. I'm not fourteen anymore. I don't think you even know the meaning of love."

Andy's mother inhaled a jagged mouthful of air and said, "It was you father who didn't know love. Always focused on his job, and his drinking. He had no time for you or me."

This was unbelievable to Andy. How dare she even bring her father into this. "Don't you dare bring dad into this. You're the one who had no time for me, not him. Sure he might not show me he loved me, but at least he tried and that is better than anything you have ever done for me. He wasn't the one who left his fourteen year old daughter in the middle of the night, making her wonder if she did something wrong to make her own mother leave!

"Please, just leave me alone. You don't get to crawl into my life and then crawl back out. You made our life a living hell and you don't get to come back and act like you did nothing. Again, I'm not the fourteen year old girl wishing for her mom to come back to her anymore. I have a life, a family, and amazing friends. And you will not ruin that for me.

"Go to the other family you left me for. I still consider you as my mother and always will, but you sure as hell never considered me as your daughter," she finished and walked out not listening to any of her mother's pleas telling her that she would explain.

Andy wouldn't let her do that because she already had an explanation. The whole thing was perfectly clear. Her mother left her because she found another life. Simple and easy.

Her mood had been wrecked for the day and that made her even angrier, then there was also the mood swings. All in all, Andy was on the verge of ripping someone's hair off.

"Babe, you okay? You didn't reply to my text, and when I tried to call you it said your phone wasn't in service or whatever," Sam said. Andy then decided to just pour her rage out on Sam.

And so it began, "I don't have to reply to your texts Sam. I was just going to the bathroom to throw up, it was pretty obvious."

Sam noticed how Andy's eyes were puffy and red. He also noticed how angry she was and she was letting it all out on him. Oliver and Jerry must have noticed because, they both patted him on the back and left without another word.

"Did something happen in the bathroom?" he asked cautiously.

"No! Whatever I'm leaving," she said and got up from her stool. It took a while for Sam to comprehend what she was saying. But soon the words made sense to him.

He snapped out of his thoughts and chased after her. By the time he got to her, she was already going through the door. When he caught up, he grabbed her elbow and spun her around.

"You are not walking and you are going to tell me what that was about."

She just stared at him, and he stood there arms crossed. Knowing Sam, Andy decided it was best if she told him. After all, she was the one who was being mean it him even though he didn't deserve it.

She puffed and said, "Fine, in the car." There was nothing more, nothing less said after what she had said. Once they reached the car, they both hopped in and Sam turned to her. His face softened, and his eyes showed her love that no one was able to provide her with when she was little.

"Andy, you can tell me anything," he said to her softly, as if she would break any second. She knew that she had tears in her eyes, but she wasn't going to try and stop them. She had to let everything out now.

"I saw your text and I was about to reply, when I heard a voice. Um, it was my mom. She came and tried to talk to me like I was still that fourteen year old girl. Pssh, yeah right. Did she really think I was that stupid? Anyways, she started saying how much I grew and she noticed that I pregnant.

"She tried to tell me crap about how she loves me. I kind of, no actually I did go off on her and Sam, it felt good. It really did. I know I ran away from the problem but, if she shows up again I promise that I'll hear what she has to say. But I really don't want to talk about this. I've had a great day and I want it to continue like that. And I'm uh, sorry I let my anger out on you," she said feeling somewhat embarrassed.

Sam had a look of understanding on his face the whole time. Andy didn't deserve what just happened to her. She didn't deserve any of that at all.

"I'm glad you told me and if you don't want to talk about it now that's okay. But you're right you shouldn't have ran away from her. And all this anger isn't good for the baby, so we need to just relax here."

"Yeah, I know. Oh, Sam?" she said closing her eyes. It seemed like a second and she was welcomed by darkness.

"Yes, Andy," he replied. She didn't know what she was saying, and she didn't care. She just wanted this day to end and cuddle with Sam

"Can we give our baby the middle name, McSwarek?" Sam didn't know if Andy was okay today, but he laughed at her for saying that. He turned to answer her but noticed that she must have said that without noticing it because she had already dozed off. He smiled and so did his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Any guesses as to why Andy's mom is here?<strong>

**Good? Bad? Remember critics are welcome and reviews are appreciated. :)**

**-Salem**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there! You guys once again blew me away with the reviews. They have encouraged me to write so much more than I ever did. I wasn't sure on how I wanted to play chapter, but things started to fall into place as I wrote. I'm hoping once again, that this chapter will get the same amazing reviews as last time. Now without further ado, here is your story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

>Today was the day Andy and Sam would get to see their baby. She had made the OBGYN appointment right when she found out. She had forgotten about it and had not told Sam until today which made him mad.

"I forgot, okay?" Andy screamed irritated.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Sam replied, "No, it's not okay. You are not supposed to forget these types of things. Now I have to call Frank and tell him I'm not coming to work - they're already short on officers."

"Well I'm sorry if telling him you aren't coming is a big deal to you. We are doing this for our baby and if you compare telling him to our baby then..."

"Why do you have to turn the tables, Andy? I only said that I have to call Frank. I think I'm very aware that we're doing this for our baby. But you should have told me this earlier, not on the day of the appointment," he tried to say calmly.

"I had a lot on my mind," she stated simply.

"And I didn't?"

"You are not the one pregnant here!"

"I never said I was, but that is not the point. The point is I am the father of this child and I have a right to know when you've made an appointment. C'mon Andy, you should have told me. This day was supposed to be special. We actually get to see our baby," he said, his voice soft and loving.

She walked over to him, flung her arms around his neck, hugged him and said, "I know, and I'm sorry. Sorry I made you mad."

He brought his hands up, cupped her face and told her, "I could never be mad at you. Now we're going to be late if we don't hurry. I'll meet you in the car; I'm going to call Frank."

After an elongated kiss she nodded and left the house to hang around in his car. She waited a few minutes until, and she finally heard his side of the door open.

"Frank said we should take the whole day off so I told him okay."

"Mhm," she replied still groggy. "Sleep, I'll tell you when we get there."

* * *

>Sam had waked her up when they had reached their destination. They now stood in front a large building. Simultaneously they both entered.<p><p>

"It's on level three," she informed him when they entered the elevator. Sam pressed the button and they both just stood hand in hand, in complete silence. It was fairly comfortable for Sam, as for Andy the motions of the elevator were making her feel sick. Sam noticed this and asked, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I just want to get off this elevator." Not long after she had said that, the doors opened and they were welcomed into the hallways filled with baby pictures. The room they walked in was much more suffocated. The walls were all colorful, they had everything with babies on them, the nurses were wearing uniforms with babies on them, and lastly there were many ladies there in different stages of their pregnancy.

She focused more on the ladies that had huge stomachs. She wondered how she was going to look when she was that big. She inwardly groaned at the thought. While she sat down on one of the chairs Sam had went to sign her in. Moments later he came back with paper work to fill out.

"I'll just fill these out, you just relax," he said. She watched him very closely as he started filling out her information. A lump appeared in her throat when she noticed he was filling it out without trouble. He knew her so well and her heart fluttered at that.

* * *

>It had been fifteen minutes since Sam had turned in the forms. They now were sitting down, her head resting on his chest, feeling very relaxed. The moment was ruined when a blond nurse appeared in the doorway, "Hi, I'm Suzie and I'll be your nurse today. You can follow me and we'll get started."<p><p>

The nurse smiled briefly before turning around and started leading them into another hall. After a few turns they made it into an empty room. Everything was pretty much the same as it was in the waiting room.

"Alright Andrea-"

She cut her off and said, "Andy - I prefer Andy."

"Alright then Andy, here's a gown for you to change into and when you are ready just call out my name. Would you like Samuel to stay with you?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, I do," Andy replied after sneaking a glance over at Sam who now had a smirk on his face. "Okay, remember just call me in," the nurse reminded and left the room.

Andy started undressing and left in her bra and underwear. "You need help with putting the gown on?" Sam wiggled his eyebrows.

She answered, "Yes but only with the back."

"That's no fun though..." he whined. She just laughed though as he started to help her tie the back. They then shared a quick kiss and then Sam called, "Uh, we are done."

The second or so after he said that, the door opened and the nurse came in. "Alrighty, please lay down for me and put your legs on the strips. You have to get a pelvic exam too. Oh and Dr. Lee has called in sick today, but we have a new doctor working in so she's going to fill in his place."

Andy took off her underwear before doing as the nurse said. Putting her legs up in the strips were very uncomfortable, she also felt very exposed. Even though the nurse had put a blue sheet to cover her from the knee and below. Sam, who was sitting by her noticed her discomfort, so he took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"I'm going to check your blood pressure, and just draw some blood," the nurse informed whilst she went over to the nearby table to get the items she considered necessary.

"Okay." Andy had always hated needles, they terrified her so much. The nurse walked back, took the arm that Sam wasn't holding and started hooking it up to the BP monitor. A few minutes passed and the nurse somewhat unhappily said, "Your BP is high, that's actually not good for the baby. It's 150/84."

When she looked over at Sam he gave her a look. Then the nurse tied an elastic band above her elbow looking for a vein. She tapped her arm for a few more seconds until she sighed in satisfaction. That's when the needle came. Andy turned her head around and tightened her grip on Sam's hand. He just ran his unoccupied hand through her hair. She hissed when the needle entered her skin. The nurse murmured a quick apology.

Andy felt her hand go numb but it didn't last long because the nurse untied the elastic and removed the needle. "Okay, I'll let Dr. Goodman know that you're ready for her. She'll be in here after a few minutes," she smiled.

"Okay, thank you," Sam replied. The nurse left without another word and Sam turned to Andy. "You're scared of needles." It was more of a statement that a question.

"Yeah, they freak me out," Andy said embarrassed.

"You never told me that. I didn't like seeing you in pain or scared."

"Then you are so not going to like the birth," she laughed. His eyes widened when she said that. He replied, "But you can have meds, that should ease the pain a little."

"Nope it's called Natural Birth for a reason. I'm not taking an epidural, it has side effects and I'm not taking that risk."

Sam just stared at her as if she had grown another head, but she simply just laughed again. Her laughter was brought to a dead end when the door opened and the doctor entered. It took awhile for Andy to recover from the shock she just went into from looking at the doctor's face—because that doctor was her mother.

* * *

><strong>Shocker, huh?<strong>

**Good? Bad? Remember critics are welcome and reviews are appreciated. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there! Thanks for you all who reviewed. This chapter was a little I dunno...hard for me to write, I guess. Hopefully it turned out okay. Anyways, enjoy :)**

* * *

>"This is a joke right? There is no way that you are going to be my doctor," Andy said removing her legs from the stirrups. Sam was lost in the conversation, but he knew who the doctor was. They looked so much alike, he thought.<p><p>

"Andrea, there is no joke in this. I am your doctor and you are my patient - nothing more, nothing less. Now please let me do my job," her mother spat at her.

"No, when I said to leave me alone last time, I meant it. When you saw my name on your chart you should have ignored it and sent in some other doctor," by the time Andy said that she was already wearing her pants.

"You will do as I say, Andrea. Now get let me take a look at you baby," her mother ordered.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? You unsympathetic foul excuse for a-" she was cut off by Sam hissing her name quietly.

"Mother. You were going to say mother weren't you? Let me tell you something, Andrea. I am a wonderful mother, to my kids."

"I believe that part of kids doesn't include me," she stated.

"They want to meet you!" Andy's mom blurted. She wasn't serious was she? She must be kidding.

"Okay and I don't. I think I have made it perfectly clear that I don't want you or any of your other family in my life. You have also made that clear to me too fourteen years ago."

"Andrea, you're being so cold like your father. He surely didn't raise you well. Hmm, well I did expect that from him."

It took both ladies by surprise when Sam spoke, "Dr. Goodman, let me tell you that Andy is nothing like her father. She raised herself, because she didn't have you to raise her and she did a damn well job on it. But I think what you have said to her has crossed the doctor-patient protocol thing, and I think it would do us all good if you would let another one of your OB/GYN doctors see us."

Her mother's face had shock written all over it."I-uh, why yes. I will let them know." She glared over at Andy before leaving.

"How are you?" Sam asked concerned.

"I'm perfect, just fantastic," she told him emotionlessly.

"I know you don't want to talk, but please don't shut me out, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

>There was a knock on the door and another doctor came in. "Alright Andy I'm Dr. Goldstone, how about you take off your pants and we shall start."<p><p>

Andy removed her pants effortlessly, and went back to the bed. She then put her legs back on the uncomfortable stirrups. The doctor put the blue sheet on and put her gloves on.

"Now I'm going to do a pelvic exam. I will just be checking your cervix, uterus, and fallopian tubes. You might feel some pain, and pressure when I insert the object, but that is normal."

Andy gave a slight nod, and held Sam's hand. Then she felt the object enter her. At first there was pain and she gasped but then only a lot of pressure was left. When Sam saw her gasp, he felt horrible inside knowing that she was in pain.

After about five minutes, the doctor declared, "We're done with the pelvic exam. Everything seems good, and in good shape. Now we are going to an ultra-sound. Please lift up your robe up to your breasts while I get the gel for the machine."

Sam didn't want Andy to have to sit up so he just lifted the robe for her. He couldn't help but smile at the little bump forming on her once fully flat stomach.

"Okay Andy, I have to warn you this will be cold but it will all be worth it," Dr. Goldstone smiled at the two. Andy smiled back. When the gel touched her she shivered and the doctor just let out a laugh.

Dr. Goldstone moved the wand around Andy's stomach, but stopped when she found what she was looking for. A very steady sound filled the room the moment she stopped on that spot.

"That is you baby's heartbeat, and it's at a very strong which is good. You are I believe now three months, and that is the exact time when the baby starts to form into its normal figure. That right there is the head, those are the hands and it's developing some nails right now. Those are the feet and those too are developing nails," the doctor informed looking at the couple.

Andy had tears in her eyes when heard that peaceful sound of her baby's heartbeat. The tears then started falling one by one when she finally saw her tiny baby. He or she was already perfect and her heart melted.

Sam's heart almost leaped out of his chest when he heard the sound of his baby's even and strong heartbeat that filled the room and his ears. When he actually saw their baby it seemed like the world stopped and the only thing that mattered was him, Andy, and their baby.

He finally turned his eyes away from the screen to look at Andy. She had tears in her eyes and was holding on to his hand for dear life. Her brown eyes also met his and she gave an ear to ear smile. He leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss.

When their little moment was over they both turned to look at the smiling doctor. "Congratulations! Now that we have seen everything, we need to talk about your health during your pregnancy. Oh, and I will write you a prescription for some pre-natal vitamins."

"Thank you."

"Okay Andy now I know that you are a police officer - both of you is. I'm sure your Sergeant has told you that you can't work out in the streets. What I really wanted to talk to you was about your stress. I'm sure that as a police officer things are hard, but stress is bad for the baby.

"Especially taking in account your BP this morning. Sometimes it's normal for pregnant woman to have a higher BP later on in the pregnancy but for you, well it's not good. You are still in your first trimester, and that is the time period when pregnant woman are most likely to have a miscarriage if something isn't good.

"Example is you BP. If your BP is still high when you come back for your next appointment I will make sure that you are on bed rest when your due date is near. Now I know you don't want that, but you can't get angry, yell, scream, or anything like that. Do you understand, Andy?"

"Uh-um, yes doctor. Bed rest if my BP doesn't go down when you see me next time. No more stressing either - got it," she said, proving to the doctor that she had listened.

Sam was quiet all that time throughout the talking. He was telling himself that he was going to make sure that Andy didn't stress or anything like that. Hell, he was even going to buy a BP home kit and keep track of it every single night.

"Any other questions you two?" the doctor questioned.

"No Doc, thank you. We'll make an appointment on our way out and get these vitamins to the pharmacy," Sam finally spoke.

* * *

>"Andy please talk to me," Sam pleaded. Andy had been moody ever since they got in the car.<p><p>

"I am talking what more do you want me to say?" she snapped.

"I just want to know what's wrong..."

"Everything! Everything is wrong! My mother was not supposed to be here today, but she was! Then she comes in there telling me to do this and that. This was supposed to be a special day for the two- I mean three of us but she had to ruin it. I just..." she chocked up a bit before she could finish.

Sam held her hand and spoke whilst looking out the road, "I know Andy. I didn't like the way she talked to you. But you can't let her get to you like that. She is not worth it, okay? Nothing she said about you was true. You are anything but cold."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah I do. I love you and our baby, that's why I'm going to ask you this…move in with me, Andy?"

* * *

><strong>Good? Bad? Remember critics are welcome and reviews are appreciated. :)<strong>

**-Salem**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there! Thank you for the reviews *smiles* I had fun writing this because it was just funny to me. Let's just say we're going to a lot more of hormonal Andy. I hope it gets good feedbacks, and just enjoy :)**

* * *

>The car was very silent after he asked the question. Sam wondered why she wasn't answering. His question was answered when he took his eyes off the road to look at her. She had tears glistening in her eyes, and it seemed like she couldn't talk at the moment.<p><p>

When Andy saw Sam looking at her, she just managed to give a nod. She was way too emotional to answer at the moment. Sam's eyes returned back to watch the road. He had a brilliant dimple smile across his face. He wanted to ask her this for weeks but he just didn't know how. The ride to Andy's house was comfortable, peaceful, and quiet.

* * *

>The moment they got to her house Sam was already pushing her against the wall. The only sounds coming from them were labored breathing, moaning, and groaning. Her legs had somehow found their way around Sam's waist and he was leading them into her bedroom.<p><p>

He trailed kisses all over her body - some were sweet, and some were intense. His lips found their way back to her lips, but they didn't say there long. Then he went down to her neck, biting at it viciously; marking her. Andy couldn't help but let a moan escape her lips. All she could see were sparks and Sam at the moment.

At some point clothes were being torn off of each other. Everything became suddenly so hot in the room for both. They whispered sweet things to each other, like 'I love you'. Nothing mattered because at that moment, they were one.

* * *

>They were both woken the next day by the sound of Andy's alarm blaring. A sweet comfortable night was ended by a small yet evil object.<p><p>

"Turn it off, Sam!" Andy grumbled as she pulled the pillow tighter to her ears.

"Okay, okay no need to yell," Sam laughed. She felt him move out of the bed and sit. After a few seconds the blaring sound was gone and they were left with silent breathing.

Andy was falling asleep again, but not before being interrupted by Sam. "Andy, you got to get up. We have to get to work in an hour," he shook her.

"I swear, whoever I'm working with today is going to have a horrible day," she said groggily while getting out of the bed.

"I'm going to shower. You should eat something, at least something that you can keep down," he told her sweetly.

"Mhm, okay."

* * *

>They were now in the car and Sam broke the silence, "I was thinking we should start packing up your things when we get home today."<p><p>

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Andy yawned. Sam was laughing to himself. Whoever was going to be stuck with her today was really going to get it. She was tired, grumpy, and most of all hormonal.

"Tired?"

"Yes, very and I can't have any coffee," she whined.

"Well I wish I could do something to help but I can't. Anyways were here so you should change and I'll meet you in parade." She gave a nod and they both got out of the car.

When they entered they went their separate ways. Andy was first greeted by her best friend, Traci. "Hey, where were you yesterday?"

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. I was at my OB/GYN, and I got a picture of my angel," she exclaimed.

"Awh, I want to see. You know I told Leo last night and he made something for you."

The ladies were now in locker rooms. There they both exchanged what they had for each other. Gail saw the two ladies and made her way over to them. They seemed to be lost in their little world.

"What do we have here?"

"Gail look at this! It's Andy's baby, isn't it so puny and adorable?" Traci asked showing the ultra-sound picture to Gail.

"Andy, this is so cute. Do you have another?" Gail asked wanting one. Andy didn't answer though, because she was still staring at the picture that Leo drew for her.

It had her, Sam, Traci, Jerry, him, and a little baby in what looked like a stroller. Andy couldn't help but kiss the picture. She was so happy at that moment.

She finally answered to Gail, "Yeah I do. I made to the doctor print like seven or something but I brought you one too." She handed one to Gail who seemed so mesmerized by the little thing on the paper.

Andy then turned to Traci while holding her hand to her chest and said, "Tell Leo that Sam and I will be coming over. I'm going to show this to Sam later. Oh and also tell him that I love him."

* * *

>Sam walked into the locker room to find his buddy Oliver. "Ollie, you got here early," he pointed.<p><p>

"Yeah, Zoey woke me up like at 6:00 so I decided to just you know come in early. What happened to you yesterday, man?" Oliver asked feeling curious.

"Andy had an appointment and I had to take a day off," he explained. Oliver's face lit up when he told him that. He remembered when his wife was pregnant. Now they have two beautiful kids. He was very happy for his friend because he really deserved it. Oliver was glad that he let his rookie run off on her first day.

"You have a picture?"

"Yeah that's what I wanted to show you. It's probably the coolest thing that I have ever seen, but it's so tiny," Sam handed the picture to Oliver.

"Can I keep this? Zoey wanted to see it when I told her about Andy. She was so happy for you, man," Oliver smiled.

"Tell her thanks but I have to get ready for parade. See you then."

* * *

>The officers all made their way into parade. Sam sat in his usual seat and Andy sat with her friends. Everyone waited for Frank to start his usual talk.<p><p>

"Officers, it's a typical Friday morning. Watch out for anything that seems unusual. At this time of day people will planning on what they are going to do at night. Oliver you will be doing desk duty with McNally today. Peck and Diaz, Nash and Epstein you'll be riding with each other. Swarek you'll be with Noelle today. Please, Serve, Protect, and let's kick some butt," Frank announced.

Sam patted his friend on the back when Frank announced that he'd be the one to work with his girlfriend. Hopefully Andy will be easy on him. Plus Oliver knew how to deal with these types of thing, so probably no bigge.

* * *

>Once everyone had left Andy and Oliver were starting on paper work. It was silent at first but then Oliver asked her a question, "Andy I'm going to get some coffee, want some?" That was his first mistake.<p><p>

"Are you trying to make fun of me, Oliver? I'm tired and pregnant do I look like I want to play games?" Andy asked. Her blood was boiling. This guy said he has had two kids and now he's here asking her if she wants some coffee. If this was a joke Andy was not laughing.

She was also mad because Sam wasn't the one working desk with her. She loved Ollie, she really did. He was a nice and sweet guy but she wanted Sam. Not Oliver.

Oliver who was a bit taken back answered, "Uh, never mind. I forgot about you know, you being pregnant." Another mistake.

"C'mon! You're the one who wasn't surprised when Sam told you. Geez, men and their brains," she sighed.

"It's not what I mean-"

"Just stop talking unless you are going to say that you have all this paper work under control and I can sleep. If not just don't talk. I already have a killer headache," she said meanly.

Don't say anything stupid when you're with Andy, Oliver said to himself. "Okaaaaay," he dragged out the word.

"Oh my God, Oliver! I said don't talk, are you making fun of me," she asked tearing up. What the heck was wrong with me, she asked herself. He didn't really do anything but she was tearing up.

"Sorry, sorry, I won't talk after this. I promise, sorry," Oliver promised her a bit scared. How was Sam dealing with this? Zoey wasn't this emotional, well she was when it came to other things but not over talking. Sure she'd be irritated but teary, oh good Lord.

* * *

>When Sam was done with his shift he found Oliver in the locker rooms. He then asked him, "Ollie, how was your day with Andy?"<p><p>

"Don't ask," Oliver replied looking a bit flushed. He was going to make sure he never worked with Andy when she was pregnant ever again. He was also going to steer clear of her for awhile.

"C'mon tell me," Sam begged.

"Let me just say that me plus Andy pregnant don't work. At all."

Sam just laughed.

* * *

><strong>Good? Bad? Remember critics are welcome and reviews are appreciated. :)<strong>

**-Salem**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there! Thank you for anyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

>"Sam, we have to go to Traci's. I told her to tell Leo that we would be coming. Plus you could probably watch your football with Jerry, "Andy informed Sam who was now driving.<p><p>

"You sure? I mean I'd like to hang with Jerry, but I don't want you to get tired," he said looking over at her. He knew that she was constantly getting tired and that it would only progress throughout the pregnancy.

"I'll be fine. Leo is probably waiting for us. I forgot here look at this," And rummaged through her pockets until she found what she was looking for. Sam took one hand off of the steering wheel and took in his hand what seemed to be a drawing. Thankfully they were stopped by a red light.

When Sam saw the picture he smiled. He never really knew Traci's kid that well. Sure he'd said hi to him and saw him sometimes with Traci but never actually got know the kid.

"That kid is sure sweet."

"Yes he is. He likes to ask questions - a lot. But he is way too cute," she giggled. If she was this happy with Traci's kid, imagine how happy she'll be when she has hers.

"How was your day with Ollie?"

"I never knew how stupid he was until today. I mean really, I thought he was married and had kids. He asks me, 'Oh Andy you want some coffee?'" she mocked.

"I'm guessing that things didn't go well after that." Sam was acting like he knew nothing about the whole thing. Oliver had told him everything, but it's always funny to see what the other person thinks.

"You guessed right. Oliver and pregnant me just don't go together."

* * *

>"Coming! Traci shouted from the other side of the door. Andy and Sam stood outside of Traci's apartment waiting for her to open it. They both could hear Leo scream, "Auntie Andy's here! Auntie Andy's here!"<p><p>

Andy truly adored Leo, he was such an angel. Traci was very blessed having a great kid like him even though at first she wasn't ready. Things find their place though after a little while. Leo and Andy loved to goof around and have fun. She'd do anything thing make him happy. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened and they were welcomed by Traci.

Before they had a chance to say anything Leo came rushing and jumped right into Andy's arms. His grin so big that it could light up the whole city. He hid his face in her shoulder. "Leo!" she said excited.

Leo opened his mouth to say something but was beaten to it by Traci who said, "Come on in, it's cold out there." They all followed Traci into her home. It was v very bright in there and it made Andy squint a bit. When they reached the living room Jerry was sitting by the end of the couch watching the game intently. Once he noticed their presence he rose from his seat to greet them.

"Sammy, my man," they did they manly handshakes and Jerry moved to greet Andy.

"Andy how are you? How the little guy there?" they both dove in for a brother/sisterly hug. Smiling widely Andy answered with Leo still on her hips, "We're doing great."

Sam and Jerry went off to grab some beer and watch their football. Traci, Andy, and Leo were in the kitchen talking and munching on some chips.

"Leo baby, get off of Andy you are probably making her tired," Traci ordered Leo. Leo frowned before looking at Andy trying to notice any signs of discomfort.

"I'm fine you stay right where you are." Leo was very happy when she told him that. They rubbed their noses together and smiled at each other. It was this little thing they did to show how much they loved each other.

"Auntie Andy, is there really a baby growing inside you?" he question with one eyebrow raised. He had this face that Traci always makes when she was interrogating someone - so he certainly gets it from her. At the thought Andy hoped that her son or daughter would have Sam's dimples.

"Yeah and he or she is saying hi to you." If it was even possible Leo's smile got even wider than before. His eyes bulged out and they sparkled.

"Can you tell him or her that I said hi too?"

"Leo, you can tell the baby yourself." Leo got out of Andy's grasp and stood. He was right in front of her swollen belly. His hands reached out and they touched it. She could feel the sweatiness of his palms through her clothes.

"Hi baby I'm Leo," he patted. When no one responded after he said that he frowned.

"Hey, the baby doesn't talk out loud uh, it tells me through uh this thing that tells me and the baby said hi again," she made up. Oh the things that Andy gets herself into.

"I love you little baby," Leo finished.

* * *

>Andy and Sam were going home after a long night at Traci's house. They sure were not going to pack her stuff today but probably tomorrow. It was the weekend and they could pack and have fun. Yeah that would be great, Andy thought.<p><p>

"You seem happy," he stated. Sam had seen how Andy was smiling throughout the whole ride and it wasn't that he didn't want to see her happy, he just wanted to know why.

"I am. I really am, and you're the reason why I'm happy. I love you Sam," she proudly said to him. She felt that she could say that again and again and never get tired of it.

"I love you too, and if you're happy then I'm happy."

A few minutes later they both exited the car and started to walk to Andy's apartment. When they reached it Andy took her keys out to open the door, but hesitated when she heard probably four different voices.

_Hell no!_

* * *

><strong>Good? Bad? Remember critics are welcome and reviews are appreciated. :)<strong>

**-Salem**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi there! Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

>"Andy there are people in your house," Sam pointed out. He was wondering if she had heard because she seemed frozen where she was. There was no way that he was going to let her go in there without knowing who was in there.<p><p>

"It's my dad, and my mom. I don't know who the other voices belong to though," Andy said to Sam whilst pressing her ears to her door. She had given her father the keys to her house when he stopped drinking, but that does not explain as to why her mother was in there with him along with other people she didn't know. From the tone of the voices it seemed like they were bickered - it was like they were a couple again.

Sam sighed in relief and said, "Why the hell is your mom here?" When he looked at her for an answer she gave him a look that said, 'do I look like I know.' The look wasn't mean because she was smirking when she gave him the look. He motioned for her to open the door.

Andy pushed her keys in and proceeded to open her door. Once she opened it Sam and her entered and the voices stopped talking. They made their way into the living room to be met by her father, her mother, and two little kids that looked about ten and thirteen.

"Andy please don't get mad sweetheart but she wouldn't leave me alone," her father explained. She just waved him off. This game that her mother was playing with her was getting very old, very fast.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you already, they wanted to meet you," she pointed to the kids. Oh, so those are her kids. The kids smiled at her and waved. She wanted to be nice she really did but her heart resented her mother so much, especially right now.

"You have no right to come into my house. As for the kids didn't you remember what I had said last time?" Andy was tired - actually beyond tired.

"You have to meet them; they are your step-siblings. They're just little kids they have done nothing to you." That actually made sense to Andy. These kids have done nothing to her and they are partly her blood. She has no reason to be mad at them, but she has every part to mad at her mother.

"I would have met them, but that doesn't mean I have to see you," she said. Then she kneeled down on her knees to talk to the kids.

"Hi my name's Andy and- and I'm your step sister. What are your names?" tears sprang in her eyes. She really didn't want to this - her mother had left her to start a family with included these kids even thought they didn't ask to be brought into this world. She wished she was raised with caring parents. That's why she was going to make sure that her child was going to get all the love in the world.

"I'm Sophie and that's my brother Michael...mom says that you're going to have a baby," the little girl forced out. She had the same hair color as Andy and eyes. Her features were very different and looked nothing like Andy's. The boy looked a lot like his sister except a male version.

She didn't know what made her say it but she was glad she did, "I'm sorry I can't do this. It's not fair for you nor is it fair for you. I like my life the way it is and if we get into this I know that I'll end up hurt again. I have nothing against you guys but I just can't try to live the past anymore. My life is finally taking a good turn and this will only mess it but."

The little girl's eyes didn't seem hurt but relieved the same with the boy. At that moment Andy knew that this was all her mother's idea but decided not to point it out.

"I think it's time for you to go mom," she said as politely as possible. Her mother couldn't say anything but just grab her kids hand roughly and walk them out the door. The last thing that was heard was the door slamming shut. Andy felt so happy because the craziness would finally stop.

Before she could sit her father asked with hurt in his eyes, "You're having a baby?"

Andy's heart broke at the sound of her father's voice. She hadn't told him - not because she didn't want, because it was totally out of her head.

Sam was the one who replied to that saying, "Tommy we were going to call you but as you just saw we couldn't because of the problem here." It wasn't exactly a lie but it wasn't the truth either. Sam just saved her ass.

Tommy's face gained its composure again and he smiled. "My little girl is going to become a mother. I never thought I'd see this day." Andy and her father shared a loving hug.

He then turned to a grinning Sam and said, "I know you love her son, that's why I know you'll take good care of her." They also shared a hug. Andy was beyond happy and she knew that her life was finally falling into place.

"Alright well I'm happy for you two; I'm going to go now. I'll come visit soon."

They both walked Tommy out the door gladly wanting some alone time. When he left Sam and Andy were left alone to spend their night together. Sam wrapped his arms around her and walked to the bedroom. They both laid down - Andy's head on Sam's chest, one of his hands around her waist and the other stroking her silky hair.

"Sam what are we going to name the baby?" When she asked that his hand left her hair and rested on her swollen belly. He took a deep breath and answered, "If it's a girl I like Bethany Swarek. If it's a boy I'm not sure, what about you?"

"Bethany is an okay name. There are a lot of people who have that name and I want out child to have something rare."

"I agree."

There was a long silence after that until Sam broke it, "Now what?"

"You kiss me."

* * *

><strong>Good? Bad? Remember critics are welcome and reviews are appreciated. :)<strong>

**-Salem**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi there! Thank you so much for the reviews. This is a long chapter, and I know some of you wanted that. I enjoyed this chapter - it made my heart flutter. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>7 Months Pregnant<em>**

Andy's stomach seemed to be getting bigger every day. It was now round and very huge. Every single time Andy would say she looked fat or anything that had to do with the current weight she was carrying Sam would say, 'sweetheart, you're carrying our baby and your stomach is supposed to be big.'

They were now asleep, actually Sam was asleep and she was lying awake in bed because this baby was constantly kicking her. Sometimes it was soft and it felt like running water, but tonight it was an 'I'm mad at you' kick. Worst of all she couldn't sleep on her stomach. It would always have to be on her sides or on her back. Don't even get her started about making love.

Andy decided that it was best to get up and walk around a bit. It was going to be morning soon and Sam had said that he's got something planned for her. All she knew that Oliver and Jerry knew about it - even Traci. Now Andy tried to drag it out of Traci but she wouldn't budge. So, she decided to try her next plan - eavesdrop.

Oliver and Jerry seemed to talk about Sam's surprise for her whenever they could. Last week they were by the parade room talking, their backs turned away from her. She wobbled up to them, and stuck her ear out. When she couldn't hear anything she went on her tiptoes and leaned forward. A kick from her baby made her topple forward with a squeak. Oliver and Jerry heard that and they turned around to see Andy falling. Oliver reached forward and caught her while Jerry steadied her. Later on they had found out her plan and now they weren't speaking of it at all.

Now here was Andy stressed out about the baby and what Sam had got planned for her. After walking around the house a bit she thought that it would be nice of her to make Sam a wonderful breakfast. She went into the kitchen and got all the ingredients and cooking equipments that she needed in order to make some pancakes and bacon.

Thankfully everything she needed was out in the open and it was easy for her to reach. Bending down now was not an option. She mixed the pancake, put the spray on butter on the bottom of the pan, and then started pouring evenly proportioned pancakes. Each one took about five minutes to cook. On the other side of the stove she started the bacon. While they were cooking she went over to make some coffee but thought that it would be best to do that when he woke up.

When everything was done cooking she was left with the beautiful view of ten fluffy pancakes and a lot of bacon. She then set up the table - for two. The table was set and the only thing she had to do was get Sam's coffee mug and make the coffee. His coffee mug was in the top cupboard so she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach it. With a lot of difficulty she managed to get it.

Before she could turn around she felt two warm, large arms encircle her waist and land on her belly. "Good morning. I feel bad, I'm the one that's supposed to do this, not you," Sam's morning voice croaked. Andy just snorted and wiggled out of his grasp.

"Good morning! You are always doing these things for me, and I'm the one that's supposed to feel bad. You're always taking care of me, keeping everything on track, making me happy, and so much more. So, this is nothing compared to what you do for me," she said sweetly. After putting his mug down she hugged him to the best of her ability considering her belly and kissed him. That turned into a full on make out session.

They took a seat, put some pancakes on their plates, said a simple blessing, and dug in. All you could hear was Sam moaning while chewing or mumbling something that sounded like, 'mhmissogoodandwy.' Andy just laughed and continued eating.

"So I was thinking instead of going out this morning that we should just rent a movie and have some popcorn. We're going to go out at night; there was a change of plans. What do you think?" Sam asked. He knew that she was trying to figure out what the surprise was but he had made sure only certain people knew. So far she had not heard anything.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Snuggling up to your side, all the lights turned off, the curtains shut closed, buttery popcorn, and an amazing movie. Sounds like paradise," she daydreamed. Andy loved to watch movies with Sam, especially at home. It's been about four or five months since she'd moved in with him and every time she said home it made her heart flutter.

"You know we still haven't thought of baby names for this one," he motioned to her stomach.

"Well Sam you didn't want to know the sex of the baby so I have no idea what to name it. Bethany will not work, I don't know it just doesn't sound like - I don't know but just no Bethany."

"Okay, no Bethany. Alright what about Clarissa Swarek for a girl," he looked at her for approval. He earned an ear to ear smile and a nod.

"I love it! It sounds perfect, but remember we could be having a boy."

"I want you to pick out the name if it's a boy."

"Alright, um...Joshua Swarek. You know how your name is Samuel but people call you Sam? Well he can have the name Joshua but people will probably call him Josh."

It made a lot of sense to Sam. He loved both names and couldn't wait until he saw him or her. The nursery was already done last month. The color was painted green and if they had a boy they would add basketballs and other boy things on the walls. It was a girl they would put flowers and fences on it. It was a win-win situation.

"I like it. I like the way you think," Sam said whilst getting up to wash his plate and make his coffee. Andy got up as well to wash but Sam took her plate and did it for her. She went to make his coffee but she was stopped again by him. He waved her off telling her to put in a movie. She just sighed and smiled. He was so protective of her and she loved it. Some people might say I'm a big girl but the point was that he loved her and it made him feel good to protect her.

While Andy put the movie in and fluffed the couch, Sam was in the kitchen making the popcorn and his coffee. He couldn't help but look at her fluffing the couch. He could see her slamming her hands on the couch trying to fluff it but she couldn't quite bend down and her facial expression looked annoyed. It was the most adorable thing that Sam ever saw.

Lost in his thought Sam was finally snapped out of it when he smelt a fainted burning smell, the popcorn. He quickly got it out of the microwave before it could burn. The smell of the butter reached his nose and he waffled it in.

"Mhm," he exhaled.

"C'mon Sam movie is about to start."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Surprise Time<em>**

"Andy we are going to be late for our dinner, you look beautiful but it's time to roll," Sam informed. Andy was wearing a black long silky maternity dress. Her large stomach was sticking out, and that made her look even more breathtaking. But now she was thinking that she looked too big or fat or whatever. Sam just wanted to go to dinner and spend time with her.

"Fine, I'm coming sorry," Andy apologized. She went out to their living room and was met by a very good looking Sam. He was wearing a black tux with a white dress shirt. He looked absolutely handsome. Sam put his hand in front of her waiting for her to take it. When she did they walked out together.

During the whole ride Sam was extremely nervous and it got worse when he felt the small box poking his thigh. His hand tightened on the steering wheel and it almost turned white. Andy noticed how weird and nervous Sam was acting however she didn't say anything. The ride was fast and they both walked into the restaurant hand in hand.

Once they were in the lady in the front said, "Do you have reservations?"

"Yes, under Swarek," Sam shortly replied. The lady pulled her glasses all the way down to her nose and looked at the screen. She looked like one of those high class people who only cared about themselves.

"Ah, yes. Follow me," she instructed. The lady swayed her hips just a little too much. You could hear the conversations going on at tables when you reached the reservation areas. They stopped when they reached a corner seat which looked very elegant. The lady then left when they were seated. Andy couldn't have been more relieved.

"Sam you really didn't have to take me out."

"Andy I wanted to and I did. I just wanted to do something different. You know we always eat at fast food places and I thought that it would be nice to have a real nice dinner," Sam smiled at her but not for the reasons that she was thinking. He couldn't wait until dinner was over and they could move on to the other thing that he had in plan for her.

A few minutes later a waiter came over to them. She looked about Andy's age and when her eyes landed on Sam she couldn't help but think what a hottie. When she saw the pregnant woman with him she just rolled her eyes and looked back to the handsome man in front of her.

"Hi I'm Betty and I'll be your waiter today. What can I get you?" she spat at Andy. Andy didn't know why this woman was showing her attitude but she finally figured it out when she saw her eyeing Sam over and over again. So, Andy did something that would upset the waiter even more - she leaned over and pecked him. After doing so she looked at the waiter and said, "I'll have a fully done steak with whatever you put on the side and the non- alcoholic apple cider."

Sam smiled when he saw the love of his life and the waiter going at it. Andy was good; she really knew how to get on a person's nerves. He knew that the waiter was interested but Sam wasn't. You'd think some people would get it when they see a couple going out to dinner, and in this case the lady was pregnant. There are just people in this world that will never get it.

"What can I get you sweetheart?" the waiter turned to ask him.

"Please don't call me sweetheart, the only person that is supposed to call me that is this lady right here. Also I would appreciate it if you do not disrespect her. Anyways, I'll have a large mildly done steak with coleslaw as a side and wine," the waiter looked like someone slapped her - hard. She embarrassedly wrote down the things and walked away without a word.

"Sam...You really didn't have to do that for me but thanks."

"No problem, I mean you seemed fine on your own," he complimented and Andy blushed.

* * *

><p>Dinner was over and now they were walking out, again hand in hand. It was a chilly weather outside so Sam pulled Andy closer to him. The warmth of his body made Andy shiver. After a while she got used to it and she snuggled closer. Their moment was ruined when they reached Sam's truck. They pulled apart and went in his car.<p>

A moment later Sam started driving and they were in a comfortable silence. They were going down a road which she didn't recall and it was making her more on edge. She wanted to ask where they were going but she didn't want to be annoying. Sam knew how much Andy wanted to know where they were going but he was sure she would know where they were once they reached it.

Finally after about ten minutes of driving they reached their destination. They were in an abandoned ally, and Andy was confused at first but when she realized where they actually were her heart leaped out of her chest. She was looking out the window and when she finally turned around to meet Sam's eye they view caught her off guard.

There was Sam, facing her with an opened box in his hand that held the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. Tears quickly sprang to her eyes when she took into consideration of what was happening. Her eyes moved from the ring to his face which held a priceless smile. His eyes were bright and smiling.

"Andy, I'm not going to go into a whole speech but you know what I want, and I know what you want. I love you Andy, marry me?"

Andy was too choked up to answer and her baby was kicking her as if to say, 'say yes', so she gave a fast nod. Sam broke out into a larger smile if that was even possible and slipped the ring onto her finger. They both leaned in to share a long passionate kiss and all that mattered now was that they were happy.

* * *

><p><strong>No, it isn't over.<strong>

**Good? Bad? Remember critics are welcome and reviews are appreciated. :)**

**-Salem**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi there! Thanks for the reviews. I've missed updating but I was on vacation. But I'm here now and I'm still tired from the ride back and forth but managed to update this chapter that had been stuck in my head for a while. Sorry for the wait and without further ado here's your story. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><strong><em>1 Week Past Due Date<em>**

Andy McNally was on edge ever since her due date passed. She was tired of having to stay home or rest all the time - not that she minded spending time with her fiancée and planning their wedding even though all he did was nod when she asked him about the theme and colors. She appreciated the fact that he tried, for her.

Sam was perfectly aware of how Andy was on edge, but he always try's his best to occupy her with something. Say the wedding. Sam hated planning things, he was more of the guy that just went along and did it without any type of big plan. But if it made her happy and got her mind off of the things going on around her then he'd be glad to do it.

"Hey you said we're going to go to the barn today. We still up for it?" Andy asked eagerly. It had been almost three weeks since her doctor had told her to take her maternity leave. Sure Traci and everyone else would come over to say hi or just say anything really. But she wanted not only so she could see her friends but also because she had to clear out her locker.

Sam walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her enormous belly and said, "Sweetheart, you sure you want to go? I don't want you to get tired."

She paused before answering because a kick like pain shocked her body. It wasn't that painful, just uncomfortable. Ignoring it she answered, "I'm sure; I know you haven't seen Oliver or Jerry for a few days."

"Okay but you have to sit and only sit - this big guy will be coming here anytime now," he smiled against her neck.

"You think it's going to be a boy, huh?" she asked. Andy surely wouldn't mind a little dimpled Sam running around.

"Maybe, I don't know. It felt right saying guy, but you know that I want a girl." Sam had said that he'd love to have a girl, for the same reasons as to why she'd want a boy.

"Mhm, we should go."

"Yeah, we should."

* * *

>"Hey!" Oliver cheered. A smile appeared on his face as he saw the happy couple making their way over to him. Andy was glowing, and she seemed beautiful - daughter wise. He'd always seen her as a daughter-friend, it was quite a relationship.<p><p>

"Oliver my man! How you doing?" Sam and Oliver exchanged their manly handshakes. Oliver then moved to Andy and tried to hug her which he utterly failed at. He flushed a full red color when they both struggled to embrace each other's hugs.

"I'm wonderful, actually I am beyond wonderful! I can't wait until my God-child finally comes into this world," he said excitedly, pressing his hand to Andy's stomach. Oliver and Traci had been crowned God-parents. Sam and Andy couldn't decide who to officially make God-parent so why not make them both.

Another uncomfortable kick like pain flared up in her stomach and she pushed away Oliver's hand to replace it with her own. Oliver looked a bit hurt but his face transformed to concern, matching Sam's when he saw Andy rub her belly.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Sam asked worriedly pressing his own hands on top of hers.

"Yeah, baby was just kicking a little too hard. I guess it's getting tired of staying in here," she brushed it off coolly. Both men felt relief wash over them when they heard her answer.

"Babe, I'm going to go find Traci."

"Okay. If you start feeling queasy or anything you come to me," he said seriously. They shared a quick peck and Andy rushed off to find her soon to be born child's God-mother.

* * *

>She found her friend in the ladies locker room. The brown eyes of her friend lit up as she saw Andy walking- actually more like waddling over to her. A smile spread on both on them as they saw each other.<p><p>

"I know it's been a few days since I've seen you but I feel like I haven't seen you in forever - these damn hormones," Andy blamed. Traci's eyes lit up even more when she heard that sentence.

She was about to answer to that but was stopped when her friend hissed in what seemed like pain. Traci's eyes clouded with worry when she saw Andy pressing her hands to her stomach rubbing it. Her eyes were closed but finally opened, when the pain seemed to stop.

"Geez, this child has been kicking like crazy," Andy stated. Andy waited for Traci to say something - anything. But all Traci did was look like she was miles away.

"Traci youuu-hooo. I'm fine, the baby was just kicking and it hurt a bit," she snapped her fingers in front of her face. That seemed to do it because Traci finally blinked.

What she said next made her heart leap out of Andy's chest. "Andy those aren't just kicks, they're contractions. You're in labor."

* * *

><strong>O_o Uh-oh.<strong>

**Good? Bad? Remember critics are welcome and reviews are appreciated. :)**

**-Salem**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there! It's been a while, I know. School has started and I've been so busy, but I'm back. Thank you everyone for the reviews/favorites/alerts. I hope this is a good chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Labor. Those words finally made it past her ears. The baby was coming. It was coming now. She felt the color drain from her face, and sweat starting to build up. Her breath started coming out in pants as she felt an uncomfortable contraction hit her.<p>

When she finally found her voice she spoke, "Uh, Traci…what- what do I do?" Her voice seemed to snap her frozen friend. Their eyes both met as they realized what was happening.

"Okay, well don't…don't panic, just stay calm. Uh, your contractions aren't probably that bad, because your water hasn't broke yet. I'm just going to get Sam, you just sit," Traci reassured. The thought of being alone hit Andy hard for some type of reason.

"No! Don't leave me alone," she pleaded. Traci looked taken back, but held her friends hand.

"Okay, then you come with me. That's actually a better idea, walking around might help with the contractions," she informed.

Traci helped her friend out the door. The moment they made it out, they were met by Jerry. Andy sighed in relief when seeing him, but her relief was cut short when she noticed the Oliver and Sam weren't with him.

"Where is Sam?" Andy asked clutching her stomach tightly. By the look on Andy's face, Jerry came to theorize that Andy was going into labor.

"You're in labor," it was more of a statement than a question. Traci was the one who answered saying, "Yeah, we need to get her to the hospital. "

"Sammy!" Jerry hollered. Almost the whole station turned to them when Jerry said that. The station had a habit of eavesdropping and gossiping.

Andy breathed through another contraction. They seemed to be about ten minutes apart. She closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing. Even though they weren't that painful, Andy had low pain tolerance.

When she opened her eyes, Sam was coming towards them. He saw her face and somewhat ran over to her. "Andy what wrong?"

"The-the baby is coming."

"Now?" Sam panicked.

"Now, Sam. I'm scared too but remember this is what we were waiting for," she comforted. The whole thing was overwhelming for both of them.

Sam let out a shaky breath before speaking, "Okay, we have to go to the hospital! Are you in any pain?"

"No, babe I'm okay my water hasn't even broke yet. Until my contractions reach about six minutes I'm not going to the hospital," she stated. This was one of the many arguments that they had. Andy thought that it wasn't necessary to go until her contraction reach that point, plus her water hasn't broke.

Sam on the other hand wanted to get her there as soon as possible. He didn't give a damn about that book she had been reading about labor. This was his fiancée, and not everyone experiences the same type of pain or whatever.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Andy, look at me okay? We are going to go to the hospital. I want to know that you're in good hands. I just want you and our baby safe."

How could Andy refuse when Sam flashed those dimples, in addition she was very hormonal. She just nodded and held out her hand so he could hold it.

"Well everyone the next time we see you, it'll be with our beautiful baby!" Sam shouted to the whole station. Everyone cheered once they heard the news. Oliver ran over to them and said, "Guys Zo and I will be there later. Good Luck!"

* * *

><p>They had made it to the hospital and now Andy one of those things around her belly. Her water still hasn't broken and the doctor, Dr. Goldstone had said that she was going to break it for her if it didn't break in thirty minutes.<p>

The contractions were get a bit more painful, but Dr. Goldstone also mentioned that once her water breaks they'd become more painful. Andy was not looking forward to that, even though they were going to give her an epidural. She was not looking forward to a needle being inserted into her spine.

"Andy, you okay?" Sam asked concerned. He'd been so good to her. She could never ask for anything else, than him and this baby.

"I'm good, just scared about the water breaking thing," she admitted.

"Oh, Andy I'll be right here. Right next to you  
>through everything – you know that. I know it's going to be painful. I know you might want to scream at me or whatever you want to do, but just remember Andy, I'm right here," he comforted.<p>

"Stop it you are going to make me cry," she said while pulling him down for a kiss. Before they could finish the door opened and Dr. Goldstone entered with her nurses.

"I'm sorry to disturb-"she pointed, "- but I'm just going to break your water for you. Once you are dilated to a certain point you will get your epidural."

"Will it hurt?" Andy asked.

"The epidural or me breaking your water?"

"Both…"

"Some people say that the epidural is just a little pinch and others say it hurts a bit. The water breaking has no pain, just pressure," she smiled.

"Okay," she forced out.

Dr. Goldstone sat down between her legs and when she was going to start, asked Andy if she was ready. Andy closed her eyes and nodded while holding Sam's hand tightly. True to her word Andy didn't feel any pain as she felt the liquid free itself out of her.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Sam asked.

"No it didn't even hurt. Hopefully my contractions won't be that bad." Andy must have been cursed because the moment those words left her mouth she felt her first bad contraction.

"Breath, just breath Andy," Sam coached. She did as he said and felt the pain retreat.

"Alright so you're feeling the pain which is a good sign. I'll come back and check to see how far you are dilated in about 20 minutes. Until that hang tight."

* * *

><p>"Sam can you please give me some ice chips?" Andy asked who was now currently on her side. Sam came back to her side bringing some ice chips up to her mouth. She popped one in and crunched on it until it dissolved away.<p>

"How are you?" he asked pushing her bangs out of her face. Her eyes were puffy and bit red. She looked exhausted.

"I'm good. I just can't wait to see this little guy," she breathed.

"The feelings mutual," he smiled.

Another contraction hit and she hissed as her eyes started to tear up. "Ah!" she said in pain. Sam let her squeeze his hand and let him tell you, she had a very strong grasp.

"It's okay. Just remember to keep breath through it," he said, his eyes filled with pain as he saw her in pain.

The doctor had been coming in and checking on her every now and then. She had also received her epidural when she was dilated enough. So far she was eight centimeters, but she felt like she was ready to push.

As if on cue the doctor walked in and again the nurses were with her. "How are we doing?"

"I feel like pushing," she said.

"Let me have a look," the doctor said and sat down to check her. The doctor's head came back up and her eyes held excitement.

"It sure looks like you are ready to push…"

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Remember critics are welcome and reviews are appreciated. :)<strong>

**-Salem**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi there, my lovies! I am so utterly sorry for the delay of finishing this story but as you all know, there is something called _life. _ To those of you who have been waiting patiently and have not given up on me - this one is for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"One last push, Andy. Just one!" The doctor encouraged. Sam kept brushing her damp hair out of her face. Andy was exhausted to say the least but she took a deep breath and let out the final push needed to see her baby girl. A moment later, Andy and Sam were greeted by the most precious sound they ever heard. A small cry from their baby. <em>Their. <em>

"Congratulation, it's a girl. Do you have a name for her?" asked the doctor with an accomplished smile.

With tears of joy in her eyes, Andy replied,"Rebekah. Rebekah Swarek." Sam kissed her forehead, "Good job baby. I love you and Rebekah."

"Mr. Swarek, would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Goldstone asked.

"Yes," he said softly.

Sam cut the cord and the nurses cleaned baby Rebekah up. Andy missed her baby already. Her little beautiful baby. "Sam where is she? They're taking so long. Is something wrong?"

"They'll be here any minute," he assured.

True to his word, the nurse brought back Rebekah all cleaned up and bundled. Andy held her arms out so she could hold her baby. Once she was in her arms and Sam was beside her, she felt so complete. She felt like for once in her life, something actually went right.

* * *

><p>When Andy fell asleep, Sam called his buddies and family to let them know the news. He was ecstatic! He vowed right then and there that he was going to be the best father to Rebekah and the best husband to Andy. Tears started to cloud his eyes but he blinked them away as he hear a soft knock on their hospital room door. Ollie and Tracy came in with the biggest grins on their faces. They were also followed by Gail, Nick, Chris, Zoe, Dov, and Noelle.<p>

"Congrats man! Where is she? We know there aren't supposed to be these many people in here but we just couldn't wait any longer!" Oliver exclaimed a little too loudly causing Andy to wake.

"Hey guys," Andy let out a yawn and Sam took Rebekah out of her little crib. Everyone was in awe at the sight of the little baby. Everyone took turns congratulating Andy and holding with Rebekah.

It brought joy to Sam and Andy how much happiness their child brought to them and their friends. In the midst of everyone conversing about the baby, Sam and Andy shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Rebekah's birth and it was time to go home. The past three days were going really amazing for Sam and Andy even though neither of them got any sleep from Rebekah's constant crying in the middle of the night. Andy was lost in her thoughts when Sam came back from putting the last of their belongings in the car.<p>

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah.."

"What's wrong?"

"Just thinking," Andy said distantly.

"About..."

"You, me, Rebekah."

Sam was afraid she was having second thoughts about her life with him. "What? You having second thoughts?" he asked jokingly although Andy heard a serious tone laced somewhere within his words.

"What? No! No!" Andy answered bewildered.

"I was just thinking about how great everything in my life is right now. Every bad and horrible thing that has happened to me doesn't even matter anymore because it paid off Sam. I lived my thinking I'd never find happiness and that the good things on life weren't meant for me. But look at me now. If you asked me five years ago where I saw myself, it would most defiantly not be here. Some how though, I ended up being blessed with an amazing man and daughter."

Sam heart gave a leap of joy when Andy told him that. "I love you, so much Andy."

"I love you too. This may sound real cheesy but Rebekah brought us together and our love will make us last forever," she said with a smile.

"It may be a little cheesy but it's true, babe. I can guarantee on things about you and I."

"And what's that?"

"We'll be**_ together, foreve__r_**."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I'm sad too. It's over. Hope you all enjoyed and please remember that reviews are appreciated and critics are welcome. Thank you for all your support!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Never have, never will. **


End file.
